Immortal Revolution War  I
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: A war has commenced between Sparx, Linphea, Solaria, Zenith, the Harmonic Nebula and Tides. 6 brave men are destined to convince the immortals to help their planets. Who are the immortals, and what about the war?
1. Chapter 1

_**Immortal Revolution War – 1**_

_**By **__AngeliqueKat_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bloom walked with a hurry down the hallway, which was weirdly empty. Pushing that away, she only shook her head and continued down the hall until reaching her father's office, King Oritel. She had heard heavy arguments in there and was worried her mother and father had gotten in another argument and began to threaten each other, like they always did.

She had to admit that despite being a small looking teen, she had been feeling quite weird. Was it her period? But maybe it was her depression. What depression, then? Maybe Brandon knew. Shaking her head once again, she frowned. Her father had restricted Brandon from visiting her anymore for some unknown reason, and she was decided to find out why.

She mildly knocked on the door politely and regally allowed her slender arms, covered in lace sleeves, fall. The door opened to a creek, and a dark brown eye peeked out. The person let out a sigh before opening the door completely.

"Daddy," Bloom said, fiddling with her fingers. "I was wondering why there was so much argument in here."

He merely looked down at his daughter. For a 16-year-old, she sure worried about them. Usually, Oritel would expect teenagers to go around, flirting about and not having a care in the world, but his daughter had become the opposite. She was educated, kind-hearted and sweet. And of course, her only friend being the well known warrior, Brandon Janis.

"It was nothing of your concern, young lady." He addressed instead. "Just another argument with the kingdoms."

She grumbled in protest.

"It was not _just _an argument, Father. It was getting quite too heated!" She said, determined to take some answers out of her father. He sighed again and ruffled his daughter's perfect hair, causing her to shriek. He laughed before answering, and became serious once again.

"King Radius has declared war with 5 planets." He said, his warm chocolate brown eyes suddenly becoming cold. "One of those planets is _us, _and now are rivals are Solaria, Linphea, the Harmonic Nebula, Tides and Zenith."

Her right arm, clutching one of her many skirts, suddenly gripped harder. The room began to spin; she toppled and landed right in her father's arms.

**-::::-**

Flora looked down at her gorgeous garden, peering brightly in the great royal garden. She grinned, quite pleased, when a hard knock came on her room. She turned, and picking up her skirts, rushed towards the door to see Roxy, her royal lady-in-waiting.

"Princess Flora," Roxy bowed respectfully. Flora only curtly nodded, not wanting to bend down.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Your father, King Arthur, and 5 other kings got involved in a horrid argument, and they have declared war." Roxy said, blinking.

"Wh – what?" Flora stuttered. Before Roxy could even answer, Flora pushed her aside and raced down the halls, carrying her skirts, looking desperately for her father.

"- And I need General Ferris to make sure out soldiers are prepared for any incoming prob-"

"FATHER!" Flora shrieked, tripping into the room. Her father turned his head, hanging the phone up.

"What is this? A war?"

"Flora, sweetie, listen to me-"

"WE ARE THE NATURE PLANET, FATHER!" A yell escaped her mouth before she lowered her tone. "We are obviously no war material! If this planet it attacked, then we have no good defenses! The flower houses will wilt and the tree houses will shrivel and die!"

King Arthur waited until his daughter's rage cooled down. "That's why I have _you_, my darling."

Flora couldn't believe her ears. Was she hearing stuff?

"What about me?"

"You are the key for protecting Linphea."

"Are you trying to say that you're planning to _use _me?"

"Yes – I mean, Fl-" Before he could finish, Flora ran out of the room, forgetting about her skirts and sobbing.

_No…this must be some sick joke._

**-:::::-**

Brandon glared at the castle's doors. With inhuman strength, he pushed the large heavy doors, opening them. The guards who had not allowed him in through the gates turned and began to run after him, but Brandon was quick and ran faster. After years of coming in this castle, he had practically memorized Bloom's bedroom. He ran inside only to find a bunch of maids and a doctor hovering over his best friend, who laid pale on her large bed. She seemed so small and fragile; he couldn't stand to see her in such condition. He turned only to see Queen Miriam.

"Brandon!" She gasped.

"Qu – Queen Miriam!" He stuttered. God, how could he be so _stupid_! "Uh – hello!"

"Weren't you banned from the castle?" She asked in such hostile way.

"Ye – No! Uh, I came to visit Bloom." He answered.

"Brandon, I will ask you kindly to leave." Queen Miriam said coldly, pointing one of her hands at the double doors. "Go ahead and I won't call the guards."

"Before I leave, I want to know why I was banned from the castle." He said stubbornly.

"I will leave that task to my husband." She said, raising her head. "Go and visit him. If he's in a good mood, he'll answer your question."

Shaking his head, he walked to King Oritel's office and knocked. At first, no one answered, but then the door opened, showing a pale face King.

"Uncl – King Oritel?" Brandon asked, worried.

"Brandon, what are you doing here?" He asked soberly. Brandon could tell that the king had been crying. Maybe it's better not to mention it.

"King Oritel," He bowed deeply. "I have an important matter to speak of with you, with all respect, your majesty."

"Come inside." He said. Brandon stepped in and took a seat in front of the King, who sat behind his desk, a grave expression matted on his face.

"It's about Princess Bloom."

His face darkened.

"Why am I banned from the castle and speaking to her?"

He seemed to have trouble to answer, but eventually decided to answer.

"I spoke to a fortune teller a few days ago." He began. "She told me a revolutionary war would begin, and only the immortals will help their planets survive."

"What does Bloom have to do with this?"

"6 brave men would convince the immortals to aid their planets, because in the beginning they would not cooperate. She – she told me who they would be."

"You haven't answered my question, King Oritel."

"You are one of those men. And my beautiful Bloom is the first major immortal to be convinced."

"This only adds up that I shouldn't be restricted away from her!" Brandon yelled angrily.

"I still find you as a threat for my little rose, so I hope that explains everything." He said bitterly. "Leave from my sight."

Angry, annoyed, worried, upset, all these feelings flooded into Brandon before he angrily stormed out of the castle.

**-:::::-**

Helia looked at his father, standing proudly across him from the table. The counsel of Linphea had been reunited to speak of the beautiful Princess Flora and about the war. Helia had to admit, he was crushing on the gorgeous princess, but he knew there was a far chance that she would even notice him, a hopeless artist.

"We must keep Princess Flora away from any contacts." The elder council member, Saladin, Helia's grandfather, announced. "That way, we avoid any kidnapping to be used against us."

"Not only that, the Princess is our most prized possession," King Arthur said proudly. "The second most powerful immortal. Now we need to get our hands on Oritel's daughter, Princess Bloom, the most powerful immortal in order to win this war and conquer the other planets."

"That will not be hard." General Quincy announced. "I can lead about 5 special assassins to kidnap the Princess."

"I don't want anyone to kidnap anyone." Duke Nicholas announced. "This is against our kind nature, with all due respect, King Arthur."

"You are no one to command me, Duke." King Arthur redirected coldly. Helia felt anger and hatred against the King. He only lived to be mean and was greedy. How can he can be Princess Flora's father? "It's decided. Tomorrow, General Quincy will lead his assassins to kidnap Princess Bloom."

* * *

><p><strong>IM SO FRIGGIN SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SO LONG T_T<strong>

**School has caught up with me and I still need to finish an essay. Freaking school. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, so review!**

**With so much love,**

**-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Immortal Revolution War**_

_**By **__AngeliqueKat_

_**Chapter 2**_

The small girl licked her lips in thirst and looked around wildly. The first thing she noticed is that she was dressed in a royal garment; a long, dark blue gown that seemed to go on for miles, covering her legs, with long sleeves. The corset was soft on her torso and squeezed her securely. The bust part was covered and hit right on her neck. The sleeves were tattered and ripped, as if someone had savagely hit her, stabbed her.

She was numb; she couldn't feel anything.

Her long dark blue – almost black – hair was tied in an elegant bun, but some strands stuck out. A glimmering gold crown with a purple music note diamond sat in the middle of the room, the gold looking dangerous.

She felt a harsh, overwhelming feeling. She _had_ to put that crown on.

She began to reach, but jerked back, letting out a blood-curling scream as she didn't noticed that she had stabbed her arm on a knife, carelessly thrown in the room. She bit her lip so hard it began to bleed, and she decided she had to escape this place.

It looked like a closet, but had dark grey walls, only a small window sat up high, and the door seemed to be locked in chains. She stood up, her legs wobbling, and carefully walked towards the crown, her 2 inch black heels clicking loudly with every step. She picked the crown up and held it up, noticing that a jewel was missing aside the large music note; a small purple diamond.

"Father," was all she muttered. That was the answer.

Memories flooded in quicker than a waterfall.

She was a princess. Specifically, Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula. Her father, King Hoboe, had thrown her inside in a fit of anger, ultimately forgetting about his beloved and only daughter. Her eyes momentarily flashed an evil purple shade before regaining its usual dark blue orbs.

"I need to get out of here." She muttered as she placed the crown on her head. She walked towards the door and raised her arm to reach the lock, and pushed with all her strength.

The door didn't even budge.

"This is going to take a hell of a while."

**-:::::-**

Stella looked up to see her father enter. She picked up her phone.

"Oh Nick darling," She said seductively into the phone. "Last night was just _perfect_. You had me moa-"

King Radius turned. "Princess Stella Natalie Sunny of Solaria!"

"Oh, Daddy!" She said in false happiness. "So good to see your usual jolliness."

King Radius only cared about his kingdom; always concentrating on it, forgetting about his youngest daughter, Princess Stella. Princess Maya, her older sister, was the Crown Princess, so she never really talked to Stella since she had to take many mandatory classes, but has always warned Stella she was bound to catch some STD from one of the million boys she engaged with sexually. Stella would always roll her eyes and walk away.

I mean, _hello_, she was the gorgeous Princess Stella. She could pull anything off – even a plastic bag.

Stella smirked proudly at that thought. _Ha,_ she thought, _and Chimera can't pull crap._

Her biological mother, Queen Luna of Solaria, had divorced King Radius when Stella was 15 and abandoned the family, but now and then, she would call to check on her little Stella.

Her stepmother, Countess Cassandra, and her step sisters Maya and Chimera were simply bitches…well, except Maya. She was cool with her older stepsister. Now, Chimera…

To find isolation or pleasure, Stella would usually hang out at a club every night, if not, every other night, pick up some cute or hot boy, and then engage with them. She didn't care about their names or whatever, she was already lost.

Was she?

"Stella, sunshine, I need to ask something of you." King Radius said, turning. Stella raised an eyebrow. He only asked her a favor when he needed it for the damned planet. "I need you to stay in your bedroom for the next few weeks."

Stella glared at her father.

"What for?" She asked, standing up.

"I don't know what happened, but today, in a meeting with the other kings, we began to threaten each other, and eventually I declared war with the kings." She wasn't going to fall for that bull crap. Probably Maya mentioned something about her one night stands.

"Sorry dad, but I prefer to go down to hell and come back up before even thinking about staying in my room for the next months or so." She said, decided. She turned.

"Stella, please." His voice was heavy with worry that she almost fell for it. She shook her head and looked back slightly.

"No." Her voice was firm and cold-hearted. She walked out of the throne room, her heels clicking against the white marble floor.

**-:::::-**

Sky raised an eyebrow, and then looked back down.

_Emergency meeting with King Radius. Report to the throne room._

_General Ellis._

Emergency meeting? The last one wasn't really an emergency meeting. Shaking his head, he stood up and grabbed his General jacket, slipped into it, fixed one of his badges and walked out, looking at his assistant.

"Benny," He said. Benny stood up and bowed. "General Johnson?"

"Emergency meeting in the throne room." Sky simply said as he began to walk through the castle's walls. Benny followed close behind, fixing his shirt and combing his hair.

"Getting ready to see a girl?" Sky joked.

"Wha – n…no." Benny stuttered. Sky only laughed as they entered the throne room, an angry Princess Stella sitting on her chair aside the crown Princess Maya, then Chimera. Countess Cassandra wasn't present. King Radius took his usual spot as the rest of the generals took their spots. Benny looked at Stella and his eyes widened.

"Trust me, don't." Sky warned his assistant. Benny took his seat aside his boss.

"Men, and girls," King Radius began. Stella rolled her eyes. "I have called you all here to discuss an important matter. We are now at war with Sparx, Linphea, the Harmonic Nebula, Tides and Zenith."

A general snickered as soon as King Radius mentioned Linphea. It was obvious; Linphea would surely be the first down.

"Your majesty, if I may," General Bishop began. "With a few harsh sun rays, Linphea could be the first down."

"Linphea _will_ be the first down." King Radius said sharply. "King Arthur doesn't stand a single chance against us, his benefactors. Our rich sunlight has kept their flower houses alive for 1000 years. Without sunlight, they can't survive."

_Harsh,_ Sky thought.

"And, during their destruction, we could easily pick up their most prized jewel," King Radius smirked. "Princess Flora of Linphea, the second most powerful immortal. With her aid, we can actually win the upper hand in this battle. Not to forget Princess Bloom, the Princess of Sparx. She's the best shot we have at this battle, and in order to conquer and win, she must be in our hands."

Stella looked annoyed.

"With Princess Stella here, we only have a small upper hand." He added.

"What about me?" Stella asked, standing up. "_Small_ upper hand? What the hell? What is all this bull crap?"

"Stella!" Maya reacted sharply. She pulled Stella back down on her chair.

"You're a minor immortal." Chimera informed her gleefully. "_Minor,_ darling."

Stella stuck her the middle finger under the table.

"Anyways," King Radius continued, obviously not pleased with the outburst. "In our agenda's, the first thing we'll have to do is order some secret spies to kidnap the 2 princesses. Ah, don't forget Princess Layla of Tides. She's the 3rd and final major immortal. We'll need her."

The generals saluted the King, signaling a 'Yes, your majesty!'

"Meeting over." King Radius said.

**-:::::-**

Riven looked, bored, across the table.

"How long has it _been_?" He asked, exasperated.

"Riven, it's only been 5 minutes." Nabu reminded him, rolling his eyes. "The other generals and soldiers aren't even here yet, much less King Anthony."

"Exactly." Layla said, looking at Riven. "What is it, Riven? Turning pissy already?"

"Shut it, Layla." Riven growled. Nabu and Layla exchanged a look. "It feels like hours have already passed!"

"Where are the others?" King Anthony said, entering.

"Hey dad." Layla said coolly, smirking.

"They are on their way, your majesty." Nabu bowed. Riven and Layla mouthed 'Loser' and the same time.

"Let's hope they don't take a lot of time, we have a lot to discuss." King Anthony said, taking his seat.

"I have a feeling they won't." Riven whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter up!<strong>

**I'm happy with this chapter, I think I settled Stella's personality quite well here. Next chap is Tecna and Layla, along with Timmy and Nabu, then the one after that the action starts! Sorry if it's taking too much time, but I have got to settle the characters up first.**

**Note: There's gonna be a plentiful of OOC in this story, just letting y'all know.**

**Review!**

**XOXO,**

**Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Immortal Revolution War – I**_

_**By **__AngeliqueKat_

_**Chapter 3**_

After the meeting, Riven, Nabu and Layla had settled for some fish chips and beer. She was rather content that she could count on those two numbskulls – it felt great. Though she could also count on her father, she felt slightly better around the boys. Since their childhood, the trio had been best friends. Nabu was the peacemaker in the team since usually Riven and Layla argued and fought. Now that King Radius had proclaimed war between many planets, the group had separated a bit.

Riven had to command his large army to the battle field, Nabu had to conduct a team of wizards to help, and all Layla could do was sit on her throne and look pretty.

She wanted to help fight; help protect her gorgeous planet. She wasn't super model material – well, she didn't consider herself as, when she really was – and she didn't want to be considered one. She wanted to get out and into the battlefield, using a sword and shielded, covered in armor, fighting and aiding her best friends.

The thought of it made a spark of excitement travel up her body, making her feel hyper. Maybe she could pull it off; it was only a matter of disguise.

"How exciting…"

Time to book an appointment with the hair stylist.

**-:::::-**

Tecna looked at her handheld. It wasn't too late to visit Timmy. Dressed in her royal gown, she issued her robot servant to let her father know that she was off to visit Timmy. In a matter of seconds, she had transported herself to Timmy's workshop.

At first sight, any Zenithian would consider it messy and disorganized. But when you looked well, you would consider it a genius's heaven.

Scattered on the ground were footprints of space crafts, ships, machines, robots – you name it. On the right side of the room was a wide table with many chips and electronic pieces.

Tecna was proud of Timmy; and she had told him many times. He would always blush and push his glasses up his nose, making Tecna giggle. She had always considered him cute and smart; which would be a good choice for a boyfriend.

She flushed at that thought. Timmy already had a girlfriend; Lily. They seemed so perfect for each other; she mentally smacked herself for thinking of him in such way. She respected them both.

To her dismay, Timmy was nowhere to be found.

_Probably on a date with Lily._ She thought bitterly. She shook her head and turned, ready to transport herself back to the castle, but a small, nicely (which is too rare) folded paper sitting on another desk. She walked to it and picked it up, reading it.

_Hey Tec,_

_If you're reading this, I thought you might as well know._

_I moved to Sparx. I left a good quantity of stuff here, but I was sort of hoping you can use it for the good of – well, Zenith. And yourself._

_I'm sorry Tec, I honestly feel horrible, but my parents are sick and they are in Sparx, and since I'm only child…I just hope you understand._

_I broke up with Lily. She won't talk to me, and I couldn't even explain her why I had. Let her know, would you?_

_Good luck._

_-Timmy_

What?

**-:::::-**

Timmy looked around. Oh, beautiful Sparx. He hoped he wouldn't get scared easily by that huge, red flying dragon. The citizens only looked at it in awe. Shocker.

He headed down the hill into Draniy, a small village far south of King Oritel's castle. The village looked small, but was busy with people going here and there, probably in the bakery…where that mouth-watering scent was coming from.

Darn, he was hungry. Some food wouldn't hurt, right? He had to meet with Brandon anyways, and hopefully he didn't mind he was a tad bit tardy.

"Timmy, over here!" Brandon yelled. Timmy turned to be embraced in a tight man hug. When Brandon let go, he found himself gasping for air. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you took the offer! I really need your help. You know who Princess Bloom is, right?"

"Wait, you mean Princess Bloom of Sparx? Crown Princess I think?" Timmy asked, pushing the glasses back up.

"Bingo. She's my-"

"Girlfriend? Brandon, how could you?" Timmy asked.

"What? No! She's my childhood best friend. I thought you knew that."

"Really, Brandon, 10 years as best friends? I really wouldn't be suprised if you both were a couple already. Anyways, just continue."

"Yea, sure. Anyway, I guess you have already heard that Solaria has declared war to Sparx, Linphea, the Harmonic Nebula, Zenith-"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea…I got lazy and decided to not do Nabu…he he…<strong>

**Anyways, hope y'all don't mind I skip that part, I need to draft out how I'm going to make the next chap 'dramatic', and that's going to take me some time. Next chap probably tomorrow or today, and yea, I know, I'm uploading too much :/**

**Nabu is Tides best wizard, so he is one of 'leading generals' except he leads wizards into war. He instructs many young wizards…decided to clear that up.**

**I'll start the next chapter with Bloom and Stella…it might be a long one, though, to make up for the time I have not used…ooh, Bloom, Stella & Flora…yup.**

**XOXO,**

**Kat**


End file.
